The present invention relates to a 24-position loader for vertically arranged panels, which is also adapted to operate as an accumulating magazine and plenum element to be applied to machines for processing panels for making furniture pieces.
Multiple loaders for the above mentioned applications are already known; however, they have the drawback of requiring the use of several separating elements, which are arranged, in a like number, on a top platform and on a bottom platform.
Accordingly, the number of the useful separating elements arranged on the top platform being the same, and between pair of which are arranged vertically stored panels, said loaders require to use a like number of separating elements, arranged on the bottom platform, and which, in such a step, are operatively inactive.
In fact, the latter separating elements, upon unloading each panel, which is stored on the top platform, are conveyed onto the bottom platform, thereon they are caused to be fed with a small feeding speed, without providing any useful functions, and being then reconveyed to the top platform.